blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Beast
The Black Beast is a legendary beast that caused great calamity before the events of the first game. Information The Black Beast is a monstrous creature that first appeared in Japan, 2100/01/01, and is responsible for killing over half of the world's population before its defeat at the hands of the Six Heroes. According to Jubei, there was no rhyme or reason with the monster's methods; it simply killed for the sake of killing. The results of the monster's existence is noticeable in the current time frame of the game; in particular, seithr, a dangerous air-like substance that the Black Beast exuded from its own body, covered the planet, causing many areas to become inhospitable, and even altering some of the creatures, turning them into violent beasts. In the year 2107, a warrior named Bloodedge was responsible for causing the Beast to go dormant for one year, sacrificing his life to do so. This time frame allowed the people to develop and learn how to use Ars Magus, and, along with the Six Heroes, be able to combat the Black Beast head on. Ragna takes on the name Bloodedge in his honor, as well as inheriting his jacket and weapon from Jubei. This decade-long battle was called The Dark War, later referred to as the 'First War of Magic'. Following the Beast's death, it's genes (known as Beast Genes) were extracted from its corpse; after many years of perfecting them, they have been used for the creation of Artificial Humans. The Black Beast is a resulting combination of Ragna and Nu fusing together inside of the Cauldron of Kagutsuchi, Ragna being its body, and Nu the heart. Ragna in particular houses the violent powers of the Black Beast in his body. How he got these powers is told through a flashback of when Rachel first gave Ragna the Azure Grimoire to replace his severed arm. Hakumen refers to Ragna as "The Beast" and "The Dark One" instead of his normal name, and he considers it his primary goal to remove Ragna before The Black Beast returns once again. In one of the endings in Calamity Trigger, Ragna was defeated by Nu at The Sheol Gate, and they were thrown into the cauldron and smelted together to form the mythical monster. This resulted in the Black Beast, along with Jin Kisaragi, being thrown 100 years into the past. Jin would then become Hakumen of the Six Heroes, and take up the fight against the monster. During the events of That which is inherited,BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, Extra Story, That which is inherited simply smelting an "Artificial Identity" deep within the Boundary was enough to create a Black Beast. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, it is revealed that the Black Beast was originally a failed product of Yūki Terumi in an attempt to create Kusanagi, the "Sword of the Godslayer" using the Azure Grimoire. Terumi would be forced to take part in defeating the Black Beast, only to turn against the Six Heroes shortly afterwards. and Jubei's farewell.]] In one of Ragna's bad endings in ''Continuum Shift'', after Rachel Alucard wins against Ragna in a fight, she tells him to "Never mistake the power of the Azure Grimoire as his own", to which Ragna responds by saying he will use his own power to shape his destiny. After Rachel leaves, Ragna's right arm begins to shake violently and seithr starts to generate. Ragna then sees an image of himself, being fully consumed by the darkness of the Grimoire. As quickly as this moment comes, it vanishes, leaving Ragna exhausted. Inside a Cathedral, Ragna encounters Jin Kisaragi, forcing him to use the Azure Grimoire. As Ragna wins, he loses the last of his self-control and becomes the Black Beast itself, causing almost all of the planet to be destroyed. As Jubei and Rachel see Ragna off, she tells him that she is sorry, and that none of this was his fault and that she will see him in another world. During the events of Chronophantasma, it is revealed that a Black Beast can be created by fusing a Murakumo Unit with someone who wields an Azure Grimoire. During the Ikaruga War, Terumi attempted to become a Black Beast by fusing with Noel, but Noel refused to do so due to the memories Saya had of him destroying her family. Before the fusion could be performed, however, Take-Mikazuchi fired upon Ibukido, destroying the lab and stopping the procedure. In ''XBlaze Code: Embryo, ''the Black Beast is referred to as "an avatar of destruction" that has been calmed down by "the Azure Shrine Maiden" from ancient times. Just like Ragna, ''Tōya Kagari ''is also shown to have the ability to transform into the Black Beast. Appearance The Black Beast is a mass of black seithr shaped like an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous tentacles and red eyes. This is a reference the the Yamata no Orochi of Japnanese legend, a beast killed by Susano-o. Its body is never shown, although Ragna's use of his Azure Grimoire implies that it also has claws. Gallery File:Black Beast (Crest, Emblem).png|The Black Beast's crest. File:Hakumen_(Calamity_Trigger,_Arcade_Mode_Illustration,_1).png|The Black Beast, as seen in Hakumen's ending. File:Ragna the Bloodedge (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 6, Type B).png|Ragna loses control over his Azure Grimoire and becomes the Black Beast. Ragna the Bloodedge (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 7).png|Noel encountering the Black Beast as it emerges from the Cauldron. File:BlackBeast4.png|Black Beast destroying a city. XBlaze Code Embryo (Illustration, 21).png|Tōya uses the power of the Black Beast Click here to view all images of the Black Beast. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Phase Shift Series Characters